The Strawberry Chronicles
by XxVampireluvaxX
Summary: A collection of oneshots dedicated to Sasuke and Sakura. Scroll Three up!
1. Scroll One

The Strawberry Chronicles  
By: Crazyanimeluva  
Rated: T+  
Summery: A collection of one-shots dedicated to Sasuke and Sakura.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing this and Sasuke-kun would've already been with Sakura-chan! LOL!Claimer: Own the plot and my brain!

"speaking"

"_thinking_"

* * *

I started reading some good SasuSaku fics and now, I'm sooooooooooo inspired! You must be wondering…why the hell strawberries? CAUSE STRAWBERRIES MAKE THINGS FLUFFY! I hope you enjoy the one-shot but first.

* * *

-Omake Theatre: Sakura's Plushies- 

It was a beautiful, clear, and sunny morning. A perfect day for spending the time outside, but if you looked into the apartment of 17-year-old Haruno Sakura, you would think otherwise.

A gust of cool air gently awakened the sleeping kunoichi, who was tangled up beneath her comforter with her bed sheets, pillows, and of course…numerous plushies. She slowly opened her jade green orbs and sat up, allowing the 3rd Sasuke plushie to fall out of the crook of her arm onto her pillow. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that her window was open.

"I remember closing it last night…hmm…oh well." She said to herself. The bubble-gum haired girl slowly began making her messy bed, and carefully gathered her similar looking plushies and placed them on the pillows she had tossed onto the ground.

She carefully tucked in the last of the covers and began lining up the plushies, all of which resembled the love of her life who was her current boyfriend, and the heartthrob of Konoha village. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun plushie number 12, Sasuke-kun plushie number 13, Sasuke-kun plushie number 14…" Sakura suddenly looked alarmed as the last plushie in her arm was placed onto the bed.

"15! Where is Sasuke-kun number 15!" She panicked and began throwing all of the objects on her newly made bed onto the floor. She finally ended up sitting on her bed in frustration of being unable to locate the object of her current desire. Then she bent over the edge of her bed to peer underneath the mattress in hopes of locating her plushie.

"Did you make these?"

A cool voice caused the girl to fall over onto the floor.

"Sasuke-kun…don't scare me like that." she moaned, rubbing her head. She winced as she stood up and caught sight of the Uchiha prodigy himself who was sitting on her windowsill, giving the plush toy in his hand an annoyed look.

"I don't like repeating myself." He muttered, tossing the toy in his palm and catching it.

"Yes. I did." Sakura blushed at both the facts of him catching her clad in her purple pajamas and her numerous Sasuke plushies.

"Have enough of these already? How many in total?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes I have many…I made 14." The kunoichi's blush deepened. Sasuke tossed the toy at her, which she caught and hugged tightly. He smirked at how naïve and oblivious she could be.

"Sasuke-kun, were you the one who opened my window and took plushie number 15!" Sakura demanded.

"Well, if you have all these…plushies, you don't really need me now do you?" He asked, feeling humored.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined, just as he stood up on the windowsill as if getting ready to leave. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside with such a force that he landed on top of her as both fell onto the floor. His hand cushioned her head as they greeted the ground. The kunoichi immediately felt herself blushing again.

He looked down at her with interest as his smirk simply grew in amusement, "Why are there 15 plushies when you only made 14? Even so, you don't need me if you have all of these."

"Of course I need you Sasuke-kun…after all, you're my plushie number 1." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned his head forward and captured her mouth with his own making Sakura gasp. She was definitely getting better at kissing he agreed with himself consciously as she allowed him to search her sweet mouth.

"_Ah hah, damn plushies, whose number one now!_"The black-haired boy smirked against Sakura's mouth and glared at all the plush toys on her bed in triumph.

"Wait…I'm a plushie?"

-End

* * *

Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

-Scroll One: Sasuke's Craving- 

"_SHIT!_" was the first word that entered the young Uchiha's mind as he found himself enclosed in the smallest corner of the street surrounded by dozens of his fangirls. Each and every one seemed to have an appetite for Sasuke Uchiha that afternoon.

"Back off, girls, he's mine." A calm, but angry voice caused the lustful cravings of the group of fangirls to evolve in to jealous protests as they unwillingly divided themselves so that the pink-haired kunoichi could approach their beloved Sasuke.

All of them knew that Sasuke was strictly Haruno Sakura's property. As in…her boyfriend. Yet, even through their uttermost respect for Sakura, as a fellow girl, for grabbing the unreachable Ice Prince, they were still filled with rage and jealousy amongst themselves in a knowingly useless fight for the Uchiha.

A look of desperate relief crossed the Sharingan user's facial features as Sakura grabbed his arm and led him _carefully_ through the crowd of hormone driven girls. As they stepped into the daylight of the main street, both sighed in gratitude for being able to escape the madness.

Sakura grinned, "Got you just in time."

"Ah." He replied, allowing her to wipe the sweat off his face with her handkerchief. Sakura replaced her kerchief in her bag before lacing her fingers with his. She was content with this but it made her realize that lately, Sasuke had been more comfortable around her. He had allowed her to come closer to him.

The couple had gotten together about 7 months before which happened a few weeks after Sasuke's trial to return to Konoha. Both 17 year olds were a bit uneasy at first after his arrival, but eventually, Sasuke's emotions had welcomed themselves and he had asked her out.

He was still the same Sasuke she had known for so long. He was quiet and kept to himself, and still as handsome as ever. His hair had grown and his eyes were the same dark brooding black but a bit more alive. Sasuke had definitely developed in height and become full with his muscle weight but still light and agile, which was perfect for his profession.

Sasuke had been limited to missions from ranks of C through D for the first few months, but soon he had been allowed more dangerous assignments as long as Sakura had been keeping a careful eye over him. Lately though, Tsunade-sama had been considering making Sasuke ANBU captain once he reached 21 which had made Sakura the proud girlfriend.

Sakura knew though, in an unwritten book of dating Uchiha Sasuke, was the law of never ever asking him about his past or disrupting his thoughts. Of course, no matter her temptation, she was sure to hover away from those matters. She also limited her affections to holding hands, short hugs, and a kiss on the cheek.

The pink-haired girl had still not lost her first kiss and she felt a bit frustrated at that.

Her mind ended up wandering the path of thoughts of Sasuke being her first kiss, knowing the unlikely situation, but still trudging along. She longed for the moment to arrive soon.

Sasuke, being his observative self, questioned her irritation, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sasuke-kun! Ano, shall I make us lunch today?" Sakura said, quickly changing the subject while trying to keep her embarrassment from showing on her face.

"Mm." The Uchiha prodigy nodded slowly. Whatever was bothering Sakura was starting to bug him, but he dropped the matter.

* * *

"_Suggesting the problem now would cause her ignorance._" Sasuke thought to himself, with his hands clasped under his chin in his past academy position on the table. The scent of hot food wafted through the air of the Uchiha mansion and greeted the Sharingan user's senses. 

Sakura quickly set down plates, chopsticks, and cups of tea before bringing in the bowls of noodles, orange chicken, other various dishes consisting of both vegetables and meat, and of course a small plate full of fresh, chopped tomatoes.

"Made enough?" Sasuke inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! I made extras to heat up incase if you don't have time to cook during the week, Sasuke-kun. I'm not about to let you starve!" Sakura said, her cheeks heating up as she rushed back into the kitchen to remove her apron (she had bought it to keep in Sasuke's kitchen incase she needed to cook for him whenever she came over).

He smirked at her as she sat down.

"Sasuke-kun, don't stare, you're making me nervous! Tell me how it tastes!" Sakura said, anxiously wringing the hem of her dress.

"Nervous huh? I already know how good your cooking is. What I don't know is…" Sasuke pulled her towards him his smirk growing by the second, "How you taste."

Sakura's cheeks burned as his warm breath tickled her skin. He leaned forward, eyes narrowing rapidly and captured her lips with his. The pink-haired kunoichi was stunned but she felt happiness explode inside her. Sasuke nibbled her lower lip asking for entrance, which she gave him, allowing the Uchiha prodigy to explore her mouth.

They broke apart after a short minute, both cursing the need for oxygen. Sakura's hand immediately flew to her mouth, blushing furiously causing Sasuke to smirk again.

"You taste sweet." He said, licking his upper lip, eyes glittering maliciously.

"I…I thought you didn't like s-sweet things." Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke gently pushed her back so that her head came in contact with the empty cushion on the ground and he leaned forward again, lying on top of her so that he could kiss her again.

"You're the only exception I'll ever make." He said quietly before placing his mouth over hers.

* * *

After a while, both of them were flushed from their heated make out session. 

"Sasuke-kun…I don't want to…break this…but the food…is getting…cold." Sakura said between kisses. The couple broke apart, breathing heavily, but content.

Sasuke's eyes flashed, "Yeah, but I'm starving." He kissed her again.

"You tease! After all the trouble I went through." Sakura huffed, blushing deeply, hitting his arm playfully.

The Sharingan user unwillingly picked up the pair of chopsticks and flicked a few bites of the warm dishes in front of him into his mouth. Sakura smiled before she began to eat.

"Was that what was bothering you?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the green-eyed kunoichi.

"What?"

Sasuke caught her mouth again for a brief second making her realize his question. Sakura nodded feeling embarrassed.

He smirked, "Even if I finish all of this, I'll still be _hungry_. I hope you'll be around to cook more?"

Sakura's face heated up and she nodded.

"_I got more than a first kiss today…_" she thought happily.

-End

* * *

Next time-

Omake Theatre: The Last Tomato and Scroll Two: Sakura's Visitor

* * *

YAY! It took so long to figure this out but in the end it came out good. Sorry for the crappy ending but I hope you enjoyed it! No flames would be nice. This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic and I'm only at episode 122, but anyway please click the little blue button that says 'Go' at the bottom. Ja ne! 


	2. Scroll Two

The Strawberry Chronicles

By: Crazyanimeluva

You won't believe how ultimately THRILLED I am at this point cause I read all your reviews. I'm extremely pleased on how well the fic turned out and I plan to continue! Thank you for your inspiring reviews! Also, I will continue this one-shot even though I have been drained thanks to Sasuke's evilism and how much Sakura-chan needs to slap him (I am currently on Episode 130). SASUKE YOU BASTARD! I shall resist the urge to murder the Sasuke-kun plushie I had Sakura-chan make for me! (whimpers and cries) I want to kill him, but I can't, cause his innocent 7-year-old self pops into mind.

Final note: All explanations, since I hate to interrupt, will be placed at the end of each section and be determined by number.

Anywayz, I don't want to leave you here thinking "When the hell is she gonna let us read the damn fic! SHUT UP ALREADY!" so onto…

* * *

-**Omake Theatre 2: The Last Tomato**-

Approximately 2 days, 4 hours, 32 minutes, and 19 seconds ago, Uchiha Sasuke had restocked his entire pantry and fridge for a week's worth of vegetables, fruits, grains, and meats. Now, he was staring into a half empty (1) refrigerator searching for something good to eat. (2)

He frowned at the lack of variety contained inside his medium sized fridge. He realized that it was his own fault for eating so much. Well technically it was Kakashi's fault for burning away their energy at training for the upcoming Jounin Examinations. That didn't really matter at the moment. The point was that he was hungry. Oh how he longed for his favorite…

"_How lucky am I?_" He thought to himself as he found, what he considered the best freaking thing that earth could provide, right in the corner of the once full middle drawer.

Fortunately, the Uchiha prodigy had located the ripest and probably the most perfect tomato he could've laid eyes on. The smooth, cool and gorgeously red skin, which seemed to have the slightest crisp to it, so he could sink his teeth into the tender flesh of the vegetable (3) without the hint of disappointment that some tomatoes had caused him in the past. Now, all he had to do was peel off the sticker and _carefully_ wash it so that it would be in the best condition to eat.

As he washed it, feeling his mouth water slightly, he began to imagine the taste. Hoping for no disturbance, he shook some of the water off and was about to take the biggest chunk possible out of it when…the doorbell rang.

Sasuke sighed and placed the tomato _carefully_ upon a napkin on top of the table. He didn't have to come up with an annoyed expression because it had already been sported by his handsome features. He opened the door a crack to see who had dared to keep him from being in utter heaven.

"Freaking idiot…what the hell do you want?" He snapped impatiently as his eyes landed on the biggest annoyance that Konoha had ever came across. Naruto, complete in his tacky orange suited glory, daringly grinned at the Sharingan user.

"Just came to bug you, Sasuke-teme, cause we don't have a mission today. I'm bored so I'm gonna let myself in!" The kyuubi vessel shoved the door open completely and rudely allowed himself inside.

"Dobe…" Sasuke hissed under his breath, unwillingly closing the door behind them.

After all the years his fox-liked, dare he say…friend, still hadn't changed.

"Is the ramen stand closed or something?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed as Naruto wandered dangerously close to the tomato.

"Yeah and now that I think about it…I'm starving. Whatcha got to eat around here, teme?" Naruto asked, squinting at the kitchen.

"Is Sakura coming?" Sasuke asked, trying to advert the blonde's attention from food.

"Said she'll be here…" Naruto said, waving a hand carelessly as he dug through Sasuke's drawers, in search of food.

Sasuke quickly picked up the tomato, "Don't make a mess."

"Ooo, who knew Sasuke-teme was such a neat freak." Naruto said, grinning.

"Shut up." The Uchiha prodigy snapped.

"What's that?" Naruto squinted at the tomato.

"What?" He raised a dark brow.

"That…" Naruto pointed to the red object in Sasuke's hand.

"A tomato." Sasuke muttered, wondering at how much stupider Naruto could possibly get.

"Will do." Naruto snatched the vegetable out of the Uchiha's pale hand and was about to sink his teeth into it when…the doorbell rang.

Both Naruto and a surprised Sasuke glanced at each other before Naruto tossed the tomato towards the table, which Sasuke grabbed out of the air before it landed, and heaved a sigh. That was almost _fateful_.

Naruto opened the door to find the pink-haired kunoichi, whom he and the relieved Uchiha both knew well for her amazing temper control (that was meant to be sarcasm…) skills. Sakura smiled at him.

"You got here early...for a change." The aspiring medic nin said cheerfully.

"The earlier, the better, cause I can irritate that Sasuke bastard more." Naruto replied, grinning cheekily.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.

"What?" the Sharingan user asked, his thumb carefully ran across the vegetable with care, trying to catalog any damage that may have been caused by Naruto's clumsy hands.

Sakura's face lightened up, "Oh! Sasuke-kun! What a perfect thing to have after such a long walk!"

With that, the pink-haired girl plucked the tomato out of Sasuke's hand and bit it leaving both Naruto and Sasuke in shock. Now, Sasuke loved Sakura a lot…a lot a lot, being his girlfriend and all, but this was the LAST tomato they were talking about. (4)

"OUT! BOTH OF YOU! OUT!" Sasuke growled, his anger reaching full limit.

"But…but…" Naruto and Sakura squeaked, frightened by Sasuke's raging temper.

"OUT! NOW!" The Uchiha shoved the two out the door, furiousity leaking through his ears. He slammed the door behind him, which threateningly wavered upon the hinges, and leaned onto it.

Suddenly the Uchiha prodigy realized…

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with that teme!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura stared at the now closed door. 

"Did I do something…wrong?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Nah, he might just have PMS or something." Naruto shrugged as he started down the path towards the street. Sakura gave the door a final glance before following.

Then the door flew open and was slammed shut _again_. The dark-haired Sharingan user rushed down the pathway.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled.

"I. Need. To. Buy. More. Tomatoes!" Sasuke growled, before running off toward the market. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before dashing after him.

* * *

"Here you go madam." The shopkeeper smiled at the customer as he handed her the bag. 

Just then, Sasuke reached the stall, gasping for breath. It was quite a distance from the Uchiha district to the main streets. He sighed before saying, "I want all your tomatoes."

"Just sold the last one to that lady. Gomen, Uchiha-san." The shopkeeper said, giving Sasuke an odd look. Naruto and Sakura finally reached the stall to find the Sharingan user standing in a very stiff position. His bangs shadowed his eyes and everyone who knew Sasuke well, were positive that this was going to be the biggest and most hazardous explosion know to mankind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- End-

* * *

LOL! Sasuke was a little OOC near the end but I thought it was funny. 

-Explanations for Omake Theatre

(1) – Some people consider half empty to mean half full, personally I don't give a care so whatever you call it just provide yourself the space there…

(2) – Not sure…do they even have refrigerators in Naruto? Can't remember…oh well…

(3) – Same thing, some people consider it a fruit (as scientists do) but again, I don't care cause I've always believed a tomato to be a vegetable, but you can fill in your blank space there. Also, about the tomato, PLEASE stick with a clean mind cause I know how wrong it sounds…(laughs nervously)

(4) – Once, again, they're 17 so just stick to the pairing until I can explain it fully in a complete one-shot. Kay?

I hope you enjoyed that, well anyway, on to the main presentation…

* * *

-**Scroll Two: Sakura's Visitor**-

Haruno Sakura frowned as she stared out the window. This was a completely abnormal, un-Sakura-like, and rather frightening view of the normally cheerful girl. Sakura had never actually been in a position to brood, but it seemed like today was the perfect day to do so.

The weather outside her cozy warm apartment was frozen and cold. The wind howled outside and the sky was dark. It wasn't the weather that had caused the kunoichi to bite her nails in a nervous fashion, a thing that wasn't normal for her, but there was certain person that was killing her with worry.

Let's rewind a few hours-

The pink-haired kunoichi had been sitting on the stool in her kitchen for the past 15 seconds listening to the phone ring in her left ear. Earlier she had been a bit hesitant to call her boyfriend, which was oddly normal in their relationship to her because she knew how much Sasuke preserved his privacy, but she forced herself. It was the bare importance of why she had to call him she kept in mind.

So she found herself sitting on that wooden stool, twirling the phone cord on her index finger, and waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"Hello?"

Sakura's stomach did a backflip as she recognized his irritated tone, "Sasuke-kun? This is Sakura…"

"I know. What is it?" He cut in, rather bluntly.

"_Rude much?_" She couldn't help but think.

"I just got off the phone with Ino, and she had said that there was a bad storm coming so I wanted to ask if your power had gone out because of the storm." Sakura said.

"If the power had gone out, do you think I would've answered the phone?" His annoyance was clearly visible on the image Sakura had of him in mind.

She smiled sadly, glancing outside, before replying softly. "Um…ok. Sorry to bother you, Sasuke-kun. I was just a little freaked out. I'll talk to you later."

There was a short pause and Sakura began to wonder if he would even bother to say goodbye.

"_Oh well, that's still my Sasuke-kun. Just get to the business and leave._" Sakura thought as she began to put down the phone.

"Sakura…would you mind if I came over?" Sasuke's voice seemed to have struck the guilt note.

"No, but why?" Sakura asked, her heart fluttering.

"You said you were 'freaked out'. So I'll see you soon." With that, his cool tone rang in her ears for the last time and was followed by a click showing that he had hung up. Sakura quickly hung up and began to prepare some tea, her heart racing with delight at his concern. All she had to do now was wait.

* * *

Now, we're back at were she was sitting by the window, waiting expectantly for any sign of her loved one's arrival. The tea had long since gotten cold and was beginning to become watery. She sighed and began to pour the two cups back into the pan in which she had made it and she flipped the switch to the stove, allowing flames to lick at the steel sides in hopes to heat it up once more. 

Suddenly there was a doorbell and Sakura raced to the front to open the door. She found herself staring at Sasuke, dark hair sprinkled with snow, and shuddering at the cold weather. Sakura quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

The snow on him immediately began to melt as Sakura carefully untied the dark blue scarf that had adorned his neck securely. He was wearing a black jacket, a pair of black track pants, and dark blue sneakers that replaced his usual blue ninja sandals.

The pink-haired girl realized that he was cold and led him towards the couch. She went to the closet to pull out a blanket, which she handed to him.

"Thank you." He took it and placed it upon himself.

"I'll get the tea." She said, quickly heading over to the kitchen.

As she handed him the mug, which he took gratefully, she sighed in relief. "I'm glad you made it ok. I'm sorry to have made you come out so far in this climate." She said.

The Sharingan user nodded before taking a sip of his tea.

"It's terribly cold." He muttered, shaking the cup gently to stir its contents.

"Sorry, but it took awhile for you to come so it got cold." Sakura said, "I'll heat it up if you would like."

"I meant the weather. The tea is fine as usual." Sasuke said, gesturing with his hand towards the window.

Sakura blushed slightly before sitting down at the other seat of the same couch, careful not to get too close for his comfort. The dark-haired boy placed his cup on the table and leaned back.

"Did you keep a flashlight out?" he asked quietly.

"No…I'll go get one now." She said, before standing and heading for the kitchen.

As she rummaged through the drawers the lights flickered.

"_Power is sure to go out soon._" Sakura thought as she tried searching faster. The minute she found the flashlight, the entire apartment went black. She tried to turn on the light device in her hands, but to no avail.

"No batteries." She muttered, "Should be some in that drawer…"

She carefully started in the direction of the opposite end of her kitchen when she tripped. A surprised yelp caused the Uchiha prodigy in the living room to spill tea on to his shirt.

"Sakura?" he called into the darkness, standing up to feel around for the walls. He picked up the blanket and held it under an arm as a gesture of his own instinct before he felt his way around towards the kitchen.

"_Stupid stool._" Sakura thought, groaning in pain.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked loudly, placing a hand on the doorway toward the kitchen. It was so dark he couldn't even outline her form on the ground.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun, I just tripped." Sakura said.

"Clumsy woman." He muttered to himself as he led himself towards her from the last sound she made.

"Where are you?" she asked feeling around the floor. When he felt her hands lightly brush over his foot he realized that she was still lying on the ground.

He gently nudged her over to the corner of the kitchen where she sat next to him. Sakura reached out to touch him, navigating exactly where he was. Her hands ran over his smooth face and down on to his chest. Sasuke resisted the urge to shiver at her cool touch.

" Sasuke-kun, your shirt…" she started.

"I spilled tea when you screamed." He mumbled, pulling it over his head and placing the blue fabric down next to him.

Sakura realized what he had done and blushed, "Um…Sasuke-kun, it's a little cold as it is. I don't want you to get sick."

"Here." He placed the blanket over them. Suddenly the wind howled, causing the window to rattle.

"S-Sounds like a b-blizzard, ne?" She stuttered, feeling somewhat frightened.

There was a pause, filled with sounds of nature brewing a storm outside before Sasuke asked calmly, "Are you scared?"

"N-no way, Sasuke-kun. I'm n-not s-s-scared…" she whispered.

"You're completely freaked." Sasuke muttered, his arm snaking around her small waist before he pulled her completely into his arms.

Sakura's face was beet red when she acknowledged their current position. The kunoichi was pressed against his bare torso, her petite body was between his legs, and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about the storm, just go to sleep." The Sharingan user said quietly. He couldn't help but like how she smelled of the sweet blossoms that bloomed during spring. It helped ease the thought of her apartment blowing over.

"Mmm." She nodded and placed her head under the crook of his neck and shoulder and placed both arms around him.

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun_." Sakura thought, closing her eyes and drifting off into a comfortable sleep against his warm body. His fingers stroked her hair and his other hand rubbed her back in a soothing pattern.

"Good night, Sakura." He muttered.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sakura woke up to find herself tucked under the covers of her bed and her 4th Sasuke plushie tucked under her arm. She panicked and her green eyes searched the room for any sign of him. The kunoichi found him asleep in a chair that had been pulled up next to her bed. 

"Sakura?" the Uchiha prodigy mumbled, rubbing his eye. He had awakened to the sound of her movement.

"Why did you move me here?" she demanded.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable. Besides, the storm died down." He said, before yawning, "What time is it?"

"4 in the morning." Sakura said before returning to the original subject, "I'm not comfortable at all. Come here!"

Sasuke's calm and tired expression changed to that of an annoyed one, but he stood up and walked the last foot towards her bed. He tried to comb his matted hair with his fingers, which had ended up messier over night. Sakura patted the edge of the mattress.

He sat down and yawned again, which she took advantage of and pulled him towards her. The dark-haired boy ended up lying next to her, shocked.

"It's better with you here, Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled before snuggling up to him. He froze but quickly smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night." He said, pulling the blanket up over both of their cuddling forms.

"Night, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, falling into dreams of the visitor she had felt safe with the night before and now.

-End-

* * *

Next time- 

Omake Theatre 3: Ramen Rampage and Scroll Three: Sasuke's Valentine

Yay! I finally finished! I know the ending was dumb and crappy but I'm done. It's (looks at watch) currently 1 in the morning and I am waiting because I so stupidly missed the last episode of Full Metal Alchemist earlier so I have to stay up till 2 to watch it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Atleast it helped the fact of me killing Sasuke-kun and kept me quite a distance from murdering my plushie. Please review! Ja ne!


	3. Scroll Three

The Strawberry Chronicles

By: Crazyanimeluva

Ahh, the smell of a freshly baked chapter! I have asked Sakura, as a favor to all of my reviewers, to pass out handmade SASUKE PLUSHIES! Get them while they're fluffy! Thank you guys for all the kind words of appreciation!

I'm soooooooo hooked on Naruto! I FINALLY received my boxed set and 4 movies of the series. I'm a bit angry that they don't work and I'll have to buy a whole new dvd player for them but I watched the Snow Princess movie and it's awesome and same with Episodes 151 NaruHina fluffiness!

Also, today's omake is dedicated towards our lovable hyperactive kyuubi! I pray that he won't get a stomachache after this and this a bit long. Forward!

* * *

-Omake Theatre 3: Ramen Rampage- 

Today was not the best day for our soaking wet, kyuubi vessel. He had a discouraged frown on his somewhat whiskered face. From the scratches, burns, and bruises that littered his 12-year-old body and by the way he slouched, anyone who knew him well could tell that the day's training had not gone well.

Kakashi had as usual, shown up late, made up some odd excuse, and had simply read his Icha Icha Paradise book while sending them off to do some annoyingly dreary task, which in fact ended up being quite difficult. In this case, team 7 had been forced to climb a waterfall to obtain one of three arrows at the top, using only their feet. They suffered a few heart startling falls down into the deep waters at the end of the large waterfall.

Luckily, they had some experience with climbing trees and simply walking upon water. The only downside to all this was the broken electric cables that had been set up if you floated to the shallow waters of the river. Only Naruto had allowed himself to be carried that far and ended up nearly being shocked to death.

Naruto's only rival slash friend, the Uchiha prodigy himself, had dropped down the falls halfway through his climb a number rounding to about 11 times, where Naruto had fallen about 20. Sakura succeeded after her 7th time, and had received the rest of the training period to rest or go home. After she had changed into a dry set of clothes, she and Kakashi amused themselves by watching the two boys fall numerous times.

Once Sasuke had reached the top and grabbed the second arrow, Kakashi had dismissed them leaving only Naruto alone to try again and again before he had finally retrieved the last and final arrow.

The kyuubi vessel, tired and irritated, ended up dragging his sopping feet to the Godaime's office where he snapped the weapon into two pieces in front of her and the group of the rather surprised Jounins (including Kakashi), Chunnins, and other instructors that had assembled there.

He ended up praised for a short while and later chastised for barging in on an important meeting. So now, he was on his way home after the long and painful day. His stiff and sore muscles squeezed the last bit of energy out of him as he walked with the same irritated expression on his face.

"_I'm not gonna take a bath for a whole…_" how long Naruto would stay filthy, we will never know because…

"Hey! Naruto!" The loud voice caused the drenched kyuubi vessel to turn his head slowly towards the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand where he found a large number of his friends waiting for his reply.

"What? I'm going home…" He muttered, feeling oddly like Sasuke at that point.

Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, and Chouji were all sitting down on the stools and staring at him.

"Hey Naruto, did you make it to the top?" Sakura asked, her voice hitting the teasing note that hit the blue-eyed boy's last nerve.

"Here's your evidence." Naruto walked over and slammed one half of the arrow onto the platform. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Where's the other half?" She asked.

"At Old Lady Tsunade's office." Naruto said, leaning onto the platform.

"Geez, how troublesome…we did that last week…pain from hell." Shikamaru muttered.

"We were just about to ask you if you wanted to join the ramen eating contest. Might lighten your mood." Sakura said, noticing Naruto's tired expression.

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled, his eyes lighting up as he slammed his fists on the counter, filled with unexpected enthusiasm.

"All you guys are going against each other, kay?" TenTen said, winking before waving a hand for the chef to bring in the bowls.

Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen all got out of their seats to allow the boys to sit down.

Neji and Shikamaru frowned at the bowls in front of them.

"Unhealthy to eat so much…" Neji muttered and Shikamaru replied with his same 'troublesome' routine.

"You're going down, Naruto!" Kiba said, as Akamaru barked in interest.

"AH! I shall be the one to eat the most!" Chouji said, slamming a fist on the counter.

"I'll beat all of you, dammit!" Naruto inclined.

"G-good luck, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly and turned red when Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs-up, worthy of Lee's praise. (1) It seemed he had forgotten all about the torturous training exercise in which he had suffered the most.

"Sickening…" Neji muttered.

"Oh, come on Neji! Show some spirit!" The weapon mistress said earning a small smile from the pearl-eyed male.

"Whatever." He said, closing his eyes.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura added, while the inner Sakura shrieked, **"Kick their asses!**"

"Care to start the count down?" Kiba asked the waitress who blushed.

"3-2-1…Start!"

With that, the 5 boys went to work with their chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

-

After some 30 minutes, Neji had placed down his eating utensils and leaned back against the counter.

"No more." He muttered. TenTen smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok! Besides, we wouldn't want you to get fat and miss out on training." Her statement caused the other boys to snicker, almost choking on their noodles, and set the other two kunoichis into a fit of giggles.

"How amusing." He muttered, rolling his eyes before standing up and watching the rest continue at it.

"Ahh, I quit. I'm leaving it to you, Chouji." Shikamaru tossed in his napkin.

"Mmm!" Chouji mumbled determinedly through a mouthful.

Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba were all on their 5th bowl and kept at it until Akamaru barked in frustration.

"You win this one, Naruto, Chouji." Kiba held his stomach and got out of his seat.

Chouji and Naruto were neck and neck on their 8th bowl and kept slurping down the steamy contents of the dishes in front of them. The Ramen chef and his daughter were both looking at each other gleefully at the amount they would make that night.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"Go Chouji!" Shikamaru called.

Suddenly, Chouji's whole body trembled and he let out an enormous burp.

"Ohh…that…was bad." TenTen waved a hand in front of her face while Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba scrunched their noses. Sakura's face actually turned green and Hinata moved back a few steps.

"Stomachache." Chouji grunted before falling backwards until his rear hit the ground.

"Um, I have to go home now. Congrats, Naruto!" Sakura said, staring not at a watch but at the stacks of bowls on the counter. She quickly dashed away.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, TenTen and I have early training, and I also have to make sure Hinata is home safely." Neji gestured for the two girls to leave and he followed after them.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata waved softly leaving Naruto staring. He wondered why everyone was suddenly leaving.

"I have to get Chouji to the hospital." Shikamaru nudged Chouji to stand up, which he did rather quickly for a person with stomach pains.

"Yeah, Akamaru has to go…" Kiba just picked up Akamaru and ran.

"ANO! What the hell!" Naruto shrieked.

"Ahem." The chef and his daughter grinned, and held out their hands.

"Ah?" Naruto squinted.

The chef handed him the bill.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the pain he had felt from the training gathered inside his stomach as he stared incredulously at the bill. Soon, the pain that had gathered in his stomach slowly traveled farther downwards and Naruto ran as if his life depended on it leaving both chef and daughter shrieking in protest after him and the kyuubi boy screaming…

"BATHROOM!"

-End

* * *

Wow…that took 5 pages. So, I doubt this should count as an omake, ne? (insert sweatdrop here) Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this! 

(1)- I hate it when people make Hinata stutter TOO much, and when she faints right after Naruto smiles at her. Doesn't that happen when he surprises or hugs her? It's annoying that people believe she's too shy. Also, I didn't feel like entering Rock Lee or Ino in this segment so please excuse this. Ino will be up though in the main chapter.

-Scroll Three: Sasuke's Valentine-

He waited, hand shaking as it lingered upon his doorknob. Should he go? Should he stay? This was becoming more unbearable as the seconds passed. Here he was on a perfectly grand day for training and he was still sitting inside, shaking as if the whole world would blow up in his face the moment he opened the door. Which is, what it would be described as by Uchiha Sasuke.

He hated today the worst out of all the 365 days of the year. Valentine's Day…the day, he would be running for his very skin. The dark-expressioned shinobi's scowl grew deeper, knowing that he would _have_ to face about 50 fangirls if he ever wanted to become a full-fledged shinobi. The only thing he went back to, was the thought of his remaining goal. Restoring his clan. A small amount of heat lit his cheeks, but he quickly shook the thoughts.

"_Sheesh…spending time with Kakashi was not a good thing, better training or not._" He found himself thinking, placing a firm grip on the door.

And so, taking a deep breath, he opened the door to find his doorstep as bare as it had been the day before and how it should have remained so. He wasn't surprised because it had been known in his past years of living where he did, in the Uchiha district, that the fangirls (and probably one or two males that were also obsessed with him O.o) had never crossed the wooden barricade to this area from Konoha's main streets. Well, apart from his two teammates who often disturbed the peace of the silenced district.

This exactly was why he felt stupid. He knew no one would be outside but it was the simple fear of having females (and the one or two strangely obsessed males) waiting to rip him to shreds and divide him among themselves. The thing he had expected was that as soon as he opened the wooden gates to the main streets, the ground would be swamped.

His theory was not disappointed. The last 6 meters of the large pathway was flooded with carnations, bright pink and red colored candies, soft toys, cards, cakes, and various other sweets left messily around the other gifts as if fighting for his first glance, which he gave neither.

He sighed, delay on his way to the bridge would be brought from these brightly colored gifts. He began to heave the piles to the nearest trash receptacle. About 15 minutes had passed and the bin was completely overflowing but he had about another 5 armfuls to remove.

After the annoying pinks and reds had been disposed of, he pocketed his hands and went on his way.

He noticed the people had decorated the streets with hearts, flowers, ribbons, lanterns, and banners indicating the event. "_Valentine's day isn't that big of a celebration that you'd have to decorate everything…_" He thought irritably.

* * *

It occurred to him that he was later than usual when he spotted the pink-haired kunoichi who was staring deeply into the waters located under their meeting spot. 

Sakura was looking oddly miserable he thought. It was strange to see her so down and out on such an occasion. Usually she would've jumped on him and shoved his arms full of chocolates.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She sighed, reaching for something behind her.

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "What's wrong?" A question that rarely even came from the Uchiha prodigy's mouth. Sakura turned to face him.

"Nothing." She answered a little too quickly causing him to frown. Sakura handed him a small white rose inside a clear wrap with a blue ribbon tied carefully around it. The white rose indicated friendship all known well among the few flower admirers. Not that he was one of them, but he realized from the pale color, that she was acting beyond different that day out of all. Sakura held three other white roses, one with an orange ribbon, one with a black ribbon and one with a green ribbon.

He didn't question the matter, allowing her thoughts their deserved privacy. Not that his ever were considered he thought sourly.

* * *

It was hurting her that she held herself that day. She knew completely that Sasuke wouldn't like it if she asked him out, but it was Valentine's Day, one of her favorite days of the year. 

"_Even Naruto is going out with Hinata today._" Sakura thought, her sad expression deepening as she gripped onto the wooden rail of the bridge tighter.

"_I want to ask. Demo…Sasuke-kun won't like it and…he'll say no for sure. He just got back a month ago, but I really want to go somewhere with him._"

"_I'm already 17 and hopelessly in love with someone who won't return my feelings. We'll just be friends…oh Sasuke-kun. I want to say…Happy Valentine's Day._" Sakura brought a hand to her mouth, eyes prickling with tears, but she forced them back.

Sasuke noticed the tensed expression on her facial features and the fact that she looked ready to cry. Before he could say something, their blond-haired teammate appeared.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Naruto." Sakura muttered.

"Can't really say good morning when it's 11 am." Sasuke muttered.

"So Sakura-chan, are you and Sasuke-teme going out tonight?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring Sasuke while grinning.

"Iie, Naruto! Don't be silly." Sakura said, giving a rather forced smile before she handed him a white rose with the orange ribbon.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan! Nani? Who're you giving those to?" Naruto squinted at the two other white roses.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei and Lee-san." Sakura said, smiling softly.

Something in Sasuke's temper flared when Lee's name was mentioned. He felt his chest tighten while a few, rather satisfying images of Lee being tortured passed through his head.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun? You look rather angry all of a sudden." Sakura muttered.

"He's always angry." Naruto input.

"Nothing." He snapped, glaring at Naruto.

"The weather…it's nice." Sakura murmured hoping to strike up a conversation that didn't involve the two spilling blood all over the place.

"Yeah. Perfect for the festival tonight." Naruto said happily.

"Festival?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Today you're the baka!" Naruto went into a laughing fit.

"Naruto, you shouldn't make fun of Sasuke-kun." Sakura scolded quietly.

Sasuke's features developed a deeper scowl. Sakura's difference stuck out more. Sakura would've hit Naruto if he had made fun of Sasuke.

"The festival that Tsunade-baachan planned. It's V-day don't cha know?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"Why aren't you and Sakura going together? What? Can't 'Uchiha Sasuke' even manage to get a date?" Naruto teased.

"I don't want to go with some dumb psychotic girl who'll end up squeezing the life out of me." Sasuke retorted.

"Sakura isn't some dumb psychotic girl who'll end up squeezing the life out of you." Naruto said rather coolly.

"Um…can we not argue about…" Sakura tried to intervene.

"That's true." Sasuke muttered rather thoughtfully towards Naruto's question.

"_Maybe that was what was bothering Sakura. She's probably hung up about not asking me to the festival, but…why didn't she though?_" Sasuke began thinking and coming across many factors of Sakura maturing. She had dropped the habit of hugging the daylights out of him and asking him for dates, "_Does she…not like me anymore?_"

An image of Sakura and him under fireworks, with his fingers running through her silky pink locks and his lips against her soft pink ones crossed his mind. Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought. Naruto snickered.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun…do you think Kakashi-sensei is coming?" Sakura asked, desperate to change the subject. Sasuke quickly turned his head to the side, trying to rid his face of the heat settling in his cheeks.

"Ano! I forgot to say, I met up with Kakashi-sensei and he said that training and missions have been cancelled due to the festival." Naruto said, grinning cheesily, "He told me to tell you two."

"Then do you mind giving these to Lee and Kakashi for me? If you see them that is. I might just get a few other things before heading home." Sakura said quietly passing over the two roses to Naruto.

"_She's not going…?_" Sasuke thought.

"Ah, done, Sakura-chan. Anyway, Hinata-chan and I are meeting up at Ichiraku in a few minutes so I have to leave." Naruto quickly walked over to Sasuke with the two roses in hand and whispered, "Don't let Sakura go lonely today after the years you left her here. I'm not going to waste my time forcing you, teme, but if you do go, here are tickets to the reserved area for the fireworks show at 8." Naruto shoved two tickets into Sasuke's hand before he waved and ran off before the two could unleash any of their temper on him.

The Uchiha prodigy clutched the ticket in his hand staring at Naruto's retreating form before he shoved them into his pocket. Sasuke and Sakura were too embarrassed to do anything. After a few minutes of both avoiding the other's eyes, Sasuke turned to face her. The flush disappeared and his calm features returned.

"_Damn…he's right. It wouldn't hurt._" Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"Will you go to the festival with me?" He asked quietly. Watching carefully as her eyes sparked up as she recognized the question.

"Y-yes!" Sakura said, she brightened immediately and she could feel her heart fluttering inside. He smiled inwardly before he reached out and casually took her hand, which she held on to with her own, lacing her soft slim fingers with his long calloused ones.

"Matte…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's features became worried.

"Mm? Having second thoughts about going with me?" He smirked.

"No, nothing like that but I have to wonder, are you…just taking me to get rid of your fangirls?" Sakura looked down.

"Sakura, honestly, do you think I would bother asking you if I didn't want to go? I wouldn't waste my time like that. I want to take you on my own will." Sasuke's mouth curled into a half smile, which sent Sakura swooning internally.

"Come on. I don't want to drag you everywhere." He muttered, tugging her gently.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. How about we eat lunch seeing as how it's almost noon." Sakura said, rather cheerfully.

"Ah." Sasuke nodded and allowed her to lead them over to a nearby restaurant. "_It was worth seeing her happiness._" he found himself thinking, "_…and the looks of everyone around here._"

At that point, Sakura grinned at him, looking the happiest she had ever in her life, "Sasuke-kun…aren't the girls supposed to ask the boys out on Valentine's?"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh well."

* * *

After an hour at lunch, Sasuke and Sakura wandered the streets until it was around 6:30 pm, and now the streets were definitely swarming with couples. The places represented the meaning of the holiday with candy shops, gift shops, and numerous gaming stands all decorated with reds and pinks. 

Sasuke noticed the pink-haired kunoichi eyeing a stuffed white bear complete with the words 'I Love You' on its chest. He stared at the people lining up and tossing balls at bottles. This would be a simple task…

"Do you want it?" he asked causing Sakura to blush.

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun I don't want you going through the trouble." Sakura muttered, wringing her hands.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?" The Uchiha prodigy locked eyes with her, looking for a direct answer.

"Yes, it is rather appealing." She said quietly, looking away.

Sasuke let go of her hand and held up three fingers indicating the balls and placed some bills on the counter. The man handed them to him and smiled, "Winning something for your girlfriend? Good luck."

Sasuke glared at him as he carefully positioned the ball before he threw. Sakura sweat dropped as the ball ricocheted off the wall and landed on the ground, not even coming near the bottles.

"The hell?" Sasuke hissed, tossing the other ball, and missing again. This was exactly like kunai practice, but why was he not hitting the target?

He indicated for more after he missed again. After his 12th round of missing…

"Give me more." Sasuke growled, slapping down a handful of bills. He wiped his forehead, which had created a thin sheet of sweat out of all his forced work.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun, you really don't have to…" Sakura started, tugging his shirt.

"No! This thing is rigged or something! I'm going to win that damn bear if it's the last freaking thing I do!" He snapped.

"Can I try, once?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rather annoyed, handed a ball, which she took and tossed in her hand before lightly throwing it.

The ball hit the target perfectly causing the tower of bottles to collapse. Both the stall owner and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"The monkey." Sakura said, pointing towards a reddish brown monkey.

"I thought you wanted the bear?" Sasuke muttered slightly disappointed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I wanted you to win that for me, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you can do it, just toss with a lighter hand." Sakura said, smiling softly as the man handed her the bear.

Sasuke nodded before he concentrated and lightly tossed the ball. The tower of bottles collapsed under his wrath and Sakura cheered.

"_13th time is the charm…I guess._" Sasuke pointed to the bear and handed it to Sakura who squeezed it to her chest along with the monkey.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stepped forward to include him in the hug but then held back. Sasuke sighed and outstretched his hands indicating Sakura to continue. Sakura, overjoyed, leaped into his arms and hugged him. The crowd behind them cheered and whistled at the couple causing the two to blush.

"Let's go somewhere else." Sasuke muttered, pulling Sakura gently with his arm carefully positioned around her narrow shoulders. The faint red color in his cheeks increasing as the crowd grinned at them.

"So, you and Sakura hooked up?" A voice cut in making the couple jump.

"Uh…yeah, sure?" Sasuke muttered to the lazy genius, who had his arm clasped tightly by a blonde kunoichi who was smirking at Sakura.

"Finally, child! You'd think that you two would NEVER get together!" Ino chimed, before she took Sakura's plushie free arm and steered her a few feet away from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman." The strategizer mumbled, smiling slightly as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Ino, you **swine**! How could you possibly suggest such a thing!" Sakura shrieked, placing both hands on her flaming cheeks as Ino burst into a fit of laughter heard by our two observant males. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I don't want to know." Sasuke said, giving the two girls an annoyed look.

"I'm glad we don't know. Moving on, how are you and Sakura coming along? Enjoying yourself?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah." Sasuke muttered, looking over at Sakura, "Pretty well."

* * *

Sakura had nearly dropped her monkey and bear as Ino dragged her a few meters away. 

"Sasuke-kun win that for you?" Ino asked. Sakura giggled and recited the story, making Ino laugh.

"Shikamaru can't make his way through a paper bag when it comes to carnival games." Ino chuckled.

Sakura smiled, "I feel so happy today, like my heart would just burst from joy."

"I know what you mean, but don't get too carried away. I'm sure Sasuke-kun wouldn't mind completing his second goal with you. Well Mrs. Uchiha Sakura, how many does he want? Five? Ten? Twenty?" her blonde haired friend grinned.

"Ino, you **swine**! How could you possibly suggest such a thing!" Sakura shrieked, placing both hands on her vibrant cheeks. Ino practically fell to the ground laughing as Sakura covered her mouth as she realized how loud she had been.

"Anyway, I don't want you two to be apart for so long, ne? But before you go, I just want you to be careful ok? I trust Sasuke-kun and all, but just be careful." Ino quickly pulled Sakura into a hug.

Sakura smiled softly with the red hue still coloring her cheeks, "Arigatou Ino, but…I'm sure, Sasuke-kun will be the only one for me. I'm positive."

"You **better** share some details with me later!" Ino said cheerfully.

Both the girls giggled before they headed back to their dates. Sakura went over and took Sasuke's hand. His eyes widened a fraction but he eased himself.

"See you two later." Shikamaru and Ino waved before disappearing into the crowd.

Sasuke looked at a watch hanging from an open restaurant, "Come on, it's almost 8, I want to take you somewhere."

"O-ok…" Sakura stuttered still a bit shocked from what Ino had said.

"Your face is all red. Are you getting sick?" If Sakura's face possibly could get redder, it did just then when Sasuke glanced at her and placed a hand over her forehead.

"Oh no no, Sasuke-kun. It's nothing, I'm just excited." Sakura mumbled, pulling Sasuke's hand and clasping it again with her own before she shook her head.

Sasuke eyed her again and smirked, "Ah…but I'm afraid you'll be a bit more in a few minutes."

"Nande?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You'll see, demo…we have to be there on time." The Sharingan user said, lightly pulling her along into a lightly paced sprint.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing?" she asked as she took in deep breaths to refill her lungs from the long run. 

He hushed her for a moment before he handed a man the tickets who responded, "You're just in time. Second booth."

"In a minute, you'll see." Sasuke led her up a set of staircases. Sakura discovered that the booth was actually a small area, much like a private balcony, which had a low rail that seemed only a foot high. The balcony had cushions arranged for two people, a small table with two mugs and a pitcher of hot tea and a pile of blankets.

A loud bang to which the sky lit up in brilliantly bright colors sent Sakura on a direct launch into Sasuke's arms out of surprise. Sasuke chuckled and gently eased Sakura onto the cushion.

"Fireworks!" Sakura exclaimed in shock as the next streak of color zoomed through the sky and exploded. Hearing Sasuke's laughter was what surprised her most.

Sasuke nodded and handed her a blanket. He swore he heard Naruto in a booth nearby shrieking, "UWAH! Hinata-chan, look look!"

"Arigatou!" Sakura said, smiling. The temperature had dropped quite a bit since the day's beginning considering it was February.

He looked back over at Sakura, who despite with the blanket draped over her narrow frame, was still shivering. His arm made its way around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace.

Sakura blushed but she wrapped her arms around him and they leaned back against the wall behind them, near the glass door and admired the color shooting through the sky as the full moon glowed down upon them.

* * *

Sakura sighed sadly as they walked back to her apartment and she began to think, "_Atleast Sasuke-kun was kind enough to walk me home, but it's such a shame for this night to end now. It was so beautiful._" 

"Hm, Sakura?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun? Nani?" she whispered.

"We're here." He muttered, gesturing towards her door.

"Oh. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. I really really want to thank you for this wonderful night. I'll cherish it always." Sakura said, smiling as she held the bear and monkey close to her.

Sasuke surprised her by taking her hand and leading her onto her doorstep.

"Well goodnight, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered with an even smaller smile as she got ready to open her door.

He placed a hand beside her head on the door behind them, leaned forward and muttered in her ear, "It's not over yet."

Sakura didn't even have time to gasp when she dropped her new stuffed animals as Sasuke used his other hand to tilt her chin upwards and captured her mouth with his own.

She let out a small moan and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. The kunoichi felt her face heat up and was sure he could hear her increasing heartbeat.

They both separated for air and stared at each other. Sasuke shot her his miniscule signature smile and Sakura felt her twelve-year-old self resurface as she blushed yet again.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered before turning and began on his way home.

Sakura watched till he disappeared and picked up her plushies, hugging them to herself before murmuring, "Happy Valentine's Day indeed."

-End-

* * *

Next time- 

Omake Theatre 4: Little Brother and Scroll 4: Sakura's Rage

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, even though it was lacking any means of goodness. Please review! Psst, I started Scroll 4! Ja ne! 


End file.
